1. Technical Field
This technology pertains generally to fire detection, and more particularly to fire detection from an imager in geosynchronous Earth orbit, low Earth orbit, or high altitude unmanned (or even manned) aerial vehicles (UAVs).
2. Background Discussion
Current and planned wildfire detection systems lack both sensitivity and rapid response times. These limitations result in missing the initial stages of a fire, and allow such fires to grow to potentially unmanageable sizes.